Into The Nothing
by Kataline
Summary: She was abducted because of an infected gene she didn't know she possessed and experimented on for the potential her abilities held. Taught only to kill or be killed she's stuck in a world thats crumbling around her. She never asked for this. HieiXOC
1. Chapter One

**Into The Nothing**

**Chapter One:**

**He Always Gets What He Wants**

Tall trees lined the vacant road. I clenched my right shoulder in attempt to stop the pain throbbing from the still open wound. I could clearly remember every detail from earlier that night.

"_Ami," she was running, pulling me in tow behind her. Trees hung over the cobble street, casting dark, terrifying shadows. It was twilight. "AMI! Where are we going?" Ignoring my question she tightened her grip on my wrist. I shot out my heels causing us to stop and pulled my hand from her. "What the hell is going on." slowly she turned around. A malicious smile spread over sharp teeth. I took a step back, her eyes glinted red in the moonlight. "Ami?" I turned to run, before taking two steps I was held in spot by my hair. Her teeth pierced the skin of my shoulder. I did the only thing I could, taking my index and ring finger I plunged them into her open eyes. She screamed releasing her grip on me. I didn't look back as I ran. She was my best friend and I hoped that I had blinded her. _

Bile spilled from my mouth as the pain made me nauseous, I leaned against a tree. A cold sweat coated my skin. It dripped into my wound causing it to burn. I had run so far my body wanted to shut down. There was no way she could have followed me this far. I let out a large sigh, I knew I was lying to myself. If I stopped now, blind or not she would find me. I got to my feet and ran. Tears flowed down my face.

"Serena?" my heart stopped. I fell, skidding my palms on the road. The pain in my shoulder shot through my entire body. I grit my teeth to stop from screaming as my heart raced. "I'll find you Seri, you cant run forever." she sounded so, happy. Adrenaline pumped through my veins. I pushed to my feet and bolted. Determined that she wouldn't catch me. The lights of the city were only a stretch away. I pushed harder and ran faster. People were on the street, an exhausted smile broke over my chapped lips.

"HELP!" I waved my good arm over my head, desperate to get there attention, "PLEASE! HELP ME!" They wouldn't look at me. We're they deaf? Why couldn't they hear me? I stopped, frozen in place. That's when I saw it, the blood that ringed their throats. My eyes widened and for the second time today I released the contents of my stomach all over the pavement. Their decapitated heads fell from lifeless bodies. I heard her light footsteps coming from behind me. As much as I wanted to run, I couldn't. It was as if my mind was detached from the rest of my body.

"Its all your fault they had to die Seri. If you would only have cooperated and let me take you to him this wouldn't have happened." I wouldn't turn to face her so she walked in front of me. She kicked one of the heads into the street, smiling as blood splattered across the ground. She kept her eyes closed, dried blood encircled them.

"What happened to you Amelia?" The sting of tears pricked my eyes but I refused to let them fall.

"I was reborn Serena, just like you will be." Her smile made shivers crawl up my spine. She grabbed onto my shoulder, digging her fingernails into the wound. I screamed, pulling at her wrist to make her stop. I cried as the pain overwhelmed me. My eyes closed, the pain began to fade as unconsciousness took over. The last thing I heard was her whisper in my ear. "He always gets what he wants."


	2. Chapter Two

**Into The Nothing**

**Chapter Two:**

**Missing**

I groaned and opened my eyes to a blinding light. I felt heavy, almost unmovable. I looked down to see tubes running from giant machines into the exposed flesh all over my body. A silver liquid was streaming threw some while a red liquid was in others. Hot tears rolled down my face as panic set in.

"So your finally awake." his voice was deep, but smooth. I attempted to move my head but to no avail.

"Please," my voice was weak, "let me go"

"Ignorant woman." he laughed, mocking my fear.

"Why are you doing this?" the tears began to stream faster.

"You are my prodigy dear one. Once this human blood is done draining you will be reborn into the life you were always meant to live." his hand caressed the side of my face making me cringe. "Amelia watch over her while I tend to the others." I couldn't control the sob that escaped my chest.

"Seri, shh, don't cry." she moved the hair away from my face.

"Please Ami," my voice cracked "Please help me."

"I am helping you." She gently pet my hair. The tubes with the red liquid began to run dry. Memories passed through my mind, memories of my childhood, my loving parents, of Amelia before the change. I felt something shifting inside me. A creature that was hidden beneath started to break free. I barely felt Ami's hand grasp my own. The few minutes it took for the silver liquid to replace my blood felt like a life time. The hand that gently stroked my face became a bother. I snapped at it, hoping to feel the flesh between my teeth, but missing terribly. A rumbling growl erupted from my throat. In vain I pulled against the restraints. "Seri?" Amelia's hand once again tried to calm me, instead of seeing the flesh and muscle I saw the veins that transported her blood through her body. I snipped at her again this time sinking my teeth deep into her palm. She cried out in pain which only made me bite down harder. Her blood flowed openly down my face.

"Dammit Amelia!" The man from before stormed in and ripped Ami's hand from my mouth, I spit out the large chunk of flesh that was left behind and growled ferociously. I could hear her crying while she left the room. The man stabbed a syringe below my ribs. I snarled, showing my teeth. "It's alright my dear one, just sleep now." My vision began to blur. Violently I shook my head trying to rid the dizziness, my eye lids drooped and the fight was lost, my mind fell blank.

The damp stone floor sent shivers down my spine. I closed my eyes, ignoring the cold and wanting nothing more then to go back to sleep.

Ominous POV

"Koenma, you know my reasons for this are merely scientific. If left in the human world these savages would be a threat to man kind." his face was shrouded by the dim light.

"I understand" Koenma watched the man cautiously, "however your experiments on them were not in the agreement."

"Why waste more life experimenting on the healthy when you have so many who are already sick?" a twisted smile curved onto the strangers face making Koenma take a step back.

"Very well. But when these experiments are done these girls must be destroyed. And that's an order." Turning sharply on his heel Koenma left, his robe trailing behind him.

"Of course" The mans smile widened and with a hint to amusement in his eyes he faded into the shadows.

"This is all your fucking fault!" a short boy no older then fourteen stood up, a moment later his fist connected with the jaw of the boy across from him. "Don't ever come near me again." he threw his plate off the table, the delicate porcelain broke against the floor. It crunched beneath his feet as he left.

~Across The Diner~

"I wonder what the hell got that guys panties in a knot."

"His name is Noah White, his elder sister, Serena, went missing over a week ago."

"Kurama do you just know everything?" Yusuke scowled.

"No Yusuke, Serena was a classmate."

"Do they have any leads?" Kuwabara chipped in, a worried expression clouded his features.

"Unfortunately no, the only thing they found was her blood on the trail in Meiou Park. I'm afraid the possibility of her being found alive or at all is highly unlikely." His voice was solemn, accepting the truth. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Into The Nothing**

**Chapter Three:**

**Emotionless**

A year has passed since I woke up in this place, each day has been a test of survival and a test of strength, the weak perish here. Only the strong are worthy to live.

"More force Mae!" her brow glistened with sweat. She attempted the move once again, falling on her side she pushed herself up facing the man. "Seri!" I looked up from my nestled spot at the base of a giant oak. "Finish her." Within in a moment I was in front of the newest captive, she was no older then fifteen. My sword glided through the air, enough force behind the blow to make it cut through her neck like butter. Her head fell from her shoulders, terror still held in her wide eyes. "it's a pity, I thought she would have potential," He smirked, and lightly stroked my face. "but nothing compared to you." I wiped the blood from my blade, not wanting it to rust.

"Zeru!" Ami ran toward us, slowing to a walk once getting closer. A low growl admitted from my throat as she approached making Zeru smirk.

"Calm yourself love, your still my favorite." his words soothed me more then I care to admit. Ami stopped in front of him, bowing. "What is it you've come to tell me?"

"Lord Koenma wishes to see you." she looked up at him with admiration clearly showing in her eyes. Zeru grunted unhappily.

"Come Seri, I will need you for this." he began to walk toward the castle, I followed in tow, with Ami close behind me. "Ami, go tend to the others, I only need Seri with me." the sound that erupted from Ami as she walked away gave me a satisfied smirk. She was no longer the Amelia I once loved, now bitter rivalry was all that stood between us. When we were walking through the dark corridors I felt it was the right time to address what was going on.

"Zeru?" I kept my gaze straight forward.

"Yes my pet?"

"Why is it that you need me with you to see Lord Koenma?" I felt him smiling.

"You are my prodigy, I want to show him what I am truly capable of." He stopped in front of the conference door and faced me. "I need you to be ready for anything. I'm sure he's brought protection with him." he brushed the hair out of my face. "Don't give them the upper hand." I nodded curtly. He stepped through the door with me at his heels. Three people inhabited the room, all standing on the far wall away from us. "Koenma, what is it that brings you here?" Zeru's body covered mine, keeping me out of view of the others.

"I had ordered you to destroy them Zeru. This has gone far enough, either you destroy them all now or we will destroy you and then them. Its your choice."

Zeru chuckled, it was a deep intimidating sound. "That's where your wrong Koenma. It is no longer my choice, you see," He stepped out from in front of me, "I don't think she wants to die and I know she wont let you or your detectives kill me." One of the men stepped forward, out of reflex I grabbed the hilt of my sword.

"Serena?" his voice was familiar, yet felt as though it was from a different life time. Zeru stepped behind me, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Ah, so you know my pet." Zeru smiled, and rubbed his thumb in small circles over my skin.

"Serena White?" he spoke again, his voice eerily familiar now. In the second it took him to half step my sword was unsheathed and at his neck.

"Who are you, how do you know me?"

"Koenma, what's going on here?" a different boy spoke, his voice rougher then the others. Zeru tightened his grip on my shoulder.

"Ah, so your lackies don't even know." I watched as Koenma's face paled.

"Well" Zeru chimed in happily, "In the beginning Koenma hired me to take human women who possess a certain gene called the Serienmorder gene and dispose of them." The two men standing to Koenma's sides turned on him, anger flashing in ones eyes while the other held no emotion.

"Is this true?" the angry boy questioned.

"Yes, but Yusuke, Kurama, you must understand." Koenma held his hands up defensively in front of himself.

"Understand what?" Yusuke yelled, "that your killing off humans!"

"Its not like that, these girls are infected. They, they don't have human emotions. If left in your world they would destroy it." The blade of my sword was now at Koenma's neck. I felt him gulp against it.

"That's not true" I snarled, pressing it deeper into his skin. "Tell him Zeru, tell him its not true." only silence echoed behind me.

"Its true Serena. You still feel but they will never be as strong as your human emotions, I forfeit those the day you were reborn."

"How could you do this to me?" my fist connected with Zeru's jaw sending him flying into the wall, it crumbled from the impact.

"Serena." Koenma approached me. I held out my sword to stop him.

"Stay away from me." my voice was threatening. At my full speed I ran, bolting through the halls till I felt the breeze from outside around me. I didn't know where I was going but it didn't matter all I knew was that I had to get out of here.

"Call Hiei and Kuwabara," Koenma stood in the dark room with two of his spirit detectives. All emotion vacant from his features, "I have a new case for you, I need you to catch Serena and I need you to kill her."


	4. Chapter Four

**Into The Nothing **

**Chapter Four: **

**Savage**

I watched him with the ghost of a smile on my face. I felt the urge to move forward but I didn't dare to get any closer. I sat braced in the high maple tree across the street from my old house. My gaze was fixated on the second story window that lead to our living room and I could see my parents. I felt the sting of tears and expected them to fall any moment but none came. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end, catching my attention.

"I know your there." my voice was light, it held nothing. The man whose eyes I felt watching me stepped from the shadows.

"It was foolish for you to come here woman." I looked down at him, vacant of any emotions. He was stronger then me I could sense the power brewing within his core. If he were to attack I wouldn't stand a chance. My body went into flight mode, jumping from the tree I landed lightly on the balls of my feet and ran. The wind whipped at my hair as I bolted without a sound down the narrow street. I felt his knuckles connect with the side of my face. His punch knocked me to the ground. Wiping the blood from my lip I pushed myself up.

"What the hell do you want?" I watched his feet approach me.

"I am here to kill you." my breath caught in my throat and my muscles went tense. I jumped to my feet and stepped back.

"I have no vengeance with you demon." I got into a defensive position and watched him carefully. A smile I have seen before spread across his face, once of malicious intent, one that Zeru wore often.

"Hiei!" The demon looked sharply to his left. Sets of footsteps approached us. It wasn't the oncoming threat that clouded my mind with fear. It was the one pair of footsteps that came from the right, a pair I recognized. I could see the four boys conversing right in front of me but my attention was on the soft rock music that got louder as the person I didn't want coming near this got closer. The footsteps halted, with the music coming to an abrupt end. My eyes never left the boys who were braced to attack because I already knew who had stumbled upon us.

"S…Serena?" his voice broke with shock. I glanced to my right, my body still defensive and facing the attackers. My face softened at the sight of him.

"Noah," I breathed his name. Letting the love for my little brother wash over me. It was the strongest emotion I have felt since before my 'modification'.

"Hiei don't." I saw him, the slightest twitch of his posture was caught in my peripherals. Before he could make a move I was in front of Noah. Ready to defend him even if it cost me my life. Our eyes met for the first time, crimson to emerald. I would not go down without taking someone with me, and he knew it. I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder.

"Serena, what's going on?"

"Noah, I want you to go inside the house and lock the door." I kept my eyes on Hiei.

"Come with me." his hand enclosed around my arm.

"No, just do as I say and go."

"No." his voice sounded stronger then I had ever heard it, "I wont leave you."

"Noah! Dammit! Just listen to me you don't know what your getting yourself into." I growled.

"I can help you!" He stepped around me. His position becoming aggressive. Hiei lunged. I stepped in his path, our swords meeting with a loud clank. He disappeared, sending my senses on high alert. I heard Noah yelp from his position behind me. I turned to see Hiei's blade at Noah's throat, ready to kill.

"It's you or him." his voice was filled with cruelty. My body fought against my mind. My instincts told me to run, to save myself. Self preservation was how I was designed. But one look at Noah and I knew I could never leave him for dead. I got down on my knee's my head bowed in submission.

"Let him go." He threw Noah to the side and advanced. I looked up at him while he stood over me, a murderous glint in his eyes. I glanced at my brother and felt the terror radiating from him. "Not here." I whispered, so only the demon before me could hear. His rough hand gripped the top of my arm, making me wince. He pulled me to my feet and past the others making them follow and leaving Noah in the street to helplessly watch as his only sister was once again taken from him. We made it to Meiu park, the same place I was when my life spiraled into hell. This place held horrid memories.

**Yusuke's POV**

_~Flash back~_

_We walked into Koenma's office, Hiei and Kuwabara were already there waiting for us. Koenma took a seat behind his large desk. His brow was furrowed in concentration. _

"_Koenma." Kurama spoke up, breaking him from his thoughts. _

"_I have a case for you. And I'm afraid it will take all of you." He refused to look at us as he spoke. _

"_Get to the point." Hiei snapped. _

"_Yes, well. One out of every thousand human woman is born with a genetic disease. We have named this the Serienmorder gene. It means the serial killer gene. These woman are born with a lust for killing that is never satisfied. They are intelligent, strong, and without a doubt deadly to all those their involved with. I hired Zeru a hundred and seventy years ago when the gene first started to make an appearance. Without my knowledge he has been conducting experiments on the infected girls. Using the Serienmorder gene as a base he takes the stronger ones with potential and enhances their natural abilities and he replaces their blood with demon blood. The girls he 'created' care nothing of others, they feel no human emotions. Their strongest instincts are self preservation and to kill. The only things that matters to them are themselves and their 'creator.' _

_We have already exterminated the girls who were at the building, and Zeru. To my knowing Serena is the only one left." he finally turned to face us his eyes serious, "I need you to find her and destroy her before she does any damage to the human realm. You must remember, she is a savage and will kill any who get in her way or threaten her life. Kill her before she kills anyone else. We don't need more humans becoming casualties in this." A swirling vortex opened in the corner of the room. "This will bring you to Tokyo, it was the last place she was seen around. Scout the city and take care of this." We filed through the portal without a word. _

_~End Flashback~_

**Serena's POV **

The cherry blossoms were in full bloom this time of year, they filled the park with an enchanting scent while also giving it beauty. They say scent is the strongest sense tied to memory, maybe that is why I cant get the picture of Amelia's malicious smile out of my head, or of her killing those people. We walked along the trail, Hiei's hand still tightly gripping my arm. I stopped, sick of the wait. I am not meant to be here, in this world.

"Just do it, your going to eventually I rather be in control of when." Hiei looked at me, disgust in his features. He pulled his katana out, and let go of my arm. I didn't move a muscle as he raised it to strike. A wrist gripped his own, stopping the blow. I didn't understand the boy's actions nor did I know if I was grateful.

"We need to bring her to Koenma." The black haired boy was obviously the leader by the way he spoke. Hiei sheathed his blade, and without a word disappeared. The leader put his hand on my shoulder, making sure I wouldn't leave. "Kurama, call for a portal."

"I already did Yusuke, Koenma will be sending one to our location shortly." A swirling black hole appeared before us. I hated these things, Zeru had made me go through one once and I never wanted to do it again after that. With a slight nudge from Yusuke I stepped forward. He saved my life but from what I've heard of Koenma and his father, I wont be alive for much longer.


	5. Chapter Five

**Into The Nothing**

**Chapter Five: **

**An Almost Betrayal **

The warm air caressed my numb skin giving it an almost burning sensation.

"I take it went well." the stamping of papers didn't cease until Koenma noticed that his detectives didn't answer.

"Yes," Kurama responded once the toddler looked up, "it went better then expected." he stepped out from in front of me. I had never seen someone's face drain of color so quickly.

"Why did you bring her here?" the outrage in his voice grew as his face turned from white to red to purple.

"So you could see for yourself the _monster _you sent us after." Yusuke stepped up matching the small rulers anger.

"You have no idea what she's capable of! She's a savage!" My blade gleamed in the fluorescent light. The tip rested against Koenma's neck, beads of sweat rolled down his forehead.

"This was your fault. I never asked for it to happen." I growled, pressing my sword a little bit deeper.

"See!" Koenma squeaked.

"If she were the _savage _you claim her to be, she wouldn't have hesitated, you would already be dead." Kurama beckoned me away from the small ruler. My reflexes told me to slit his throat but I knew that wouldn't help my case, so I backed off.

"What are you suggesting?" he was apprehensive. Yusuke slammed his fists on Koenma's desk.

"That you call off your death sentence and let her be!"

"I cant do that." The spirit prince spoke slowly, addressing each face as he looked at them. "But I can put her under your supervision, if you agree to it then she will be your burden. Her actions will be on your hands. I'll give you some time to think about it."

"We don't need any time." Yusuke looked at me then back to Koenma, I didn't understand the emotion in his eyes. "we'll watch her."

"If you insist then she is granted life under watch. However she will have to live with one of you and have one of you with her at all times."

"Yea yea. Give us a portal to my place, we can crash there for the rest of the night then figure shit out in the morning." Yusuke stretched then yawned loudly. A hard hand smacked my back, breaking me from my stunned state. "C'mon killer." Yusuke guided me toward the portal. I held my breath as I stepped through. I didn't know what they wanted with me, why they would risk their own necks for a stranger. "I don't have any chick clothes but one of my shirts would be like a gown on you so that should work." I only nodded at him, the carpet cushioned under my feet, a sensation I haven't felt in a year. His home reminded me of exactly the kind of place I longed for when I was taken, but now after what happened, it feels like a don't belong here. My entire perspective of life altered, can I ever truly call a place like this home? An oversized shirt hit me directly in the face, then laughter followed. I narrowed my eyes at the two laughing boys.

"How did you stay alive with reflexes like that?" Yusuke managed to choke out.

"My mind was elsewhere." I turned my back on them and proceeded down the hall to where I figured the bathroom was. I shut the door behind me, instantly my eyes fell on the small opening. I moved toward it, when close enough I let my hand run along the sill. How easy it would be to silently open the frame and disappear into the night, becoming nothing but a phantom. But I couldn't move, my feet stayed glued to the bathroom floor in front of the window. My body wanted this, it wanted to run but I couldn't do it. Whether it's because I feel like I owe the detective or because I simply don't want to forever be on the run I threw the overly large shirt over my head and with one last glance at the window I exited the bathroom.

My feet thudding softly against the floor caught the detectives attention as I entered the room they resided in. Three were sprawled out on the floor while one was no one in sight.

"You can have the couch." Yusuke spoke from the floor, I simply nodded at him. My body sank into the thick cushions, I had forgotten what it felt like to lay upon such soft objects. Burying my face I let myself smile. Within moments of lying in the cradling warmth sleep took me.


	6. Chapter Six

**Into The Nothing **

**Chapter Six: **

**I Shouldn't Be Here**

_My fists pounded against the stone wall "Please, Someone! Anyone! HELP" I screamed from the bowels of the cellar. _

"_Seri," Ami sat in the corner, shadows enclosed around her. "no one can hear you." her voice was mocking. I clenched my jaw and turned away from her, then continued to scream. She grasped my chin, letting her nails dig into my flesh. "No ones coming!" The tears in my eyes welled over and spilled to the ground with little 'clinks'. I wiped the tears away not likeing how unnaturally cold they felt. They hardened as they fell from my hands. What the hell am I? With greed Ami pushed me aside and picked the tear crystals off the ground and pocketed them. I didn't ask because I didn't want to know._

_

* * *

_

"_Get the hell away from me!" my voice echoed through the halls. I ran with all I had. My legs ached, I couldn't breathe but I had to get away. Sharply turning a corner I hit something and landed on my backside with a 'thud'. _

"_Now why are you so hard to break?" his smile was filled with malicious intent. I tried to scramble away. His foot connected with my stomach, I grunted and rolled to my side. _

"_Please, go away." I whimpered. I wanted to go home, I wanted to see my family. He bent down and pulled my head up by my hair. _

"_Silly pet, your mine now and I will never go away." his voice chilled my body. His foot pulled back and sharply hit me in the face._

_

* * *

_

"_KILL HER!" Zeru's voice boomed from his position on the balcony above us. The sword I was holding shook. _

"_I…I cant." the unnatural tears streamed down my face. _

"_Its you or her Seri." the girl in front of me couldn't have been more then thirteen years old. "kill her and I'll let you go home." my chest tightened when he said those words. Clouding my mind over I swung the heavy sword at her throat and with a single clean swipe I severed her head from her shoulders. Her body fell limp before me. My eyes widened as I fell to my knees. _

"_I'm sorry" I whispered, letting the continuous tears stream down my face and drop in little crystals against the ground. Zeru bent down beside me, picking up the small gems. I didn't understand why they were so wanted. _

"_Your finally broken." his voice was low, and I could feel his breath against my ear. My nails dug into the dirt beneath me, I slumped forward, defeated._

I jolted awake, my breath hitched and caught in my throat. A thin layer of sweat coated my skin.

"Serena?" the voice frightened me enough to make me jump. "Are you alright?" I took a deep breath and wiped the sweat from my forehead, still trying to calm myself and shake off the nightmare.

"Y…yea." Until now I couldn't remember my first months at Zeru's palace. I almost feel ashamed that it only took him seven months to 'break' me. I should have been stronger, I should have fought harder to keep my humanity. Yusuke's hand clamped down on my shoulder, making me flinch away from him. He seemed to pay it no mind.

"So we need to talk about how this living stuff is going down." I didn't answer, only nodded while scooting to the far end of the couch. "I was thinking, you can stay with me for a few weeks, then Kurama's family will be out of town so you can stay with him and we'll go from there." Lovely, I was being passed around like those god forsaken pair of pants in that one movie. Yusuke sighed contently, "now that we got that out of the way lets eat, I'm fucking starving."

I sat in the chair nearest to exit of the kitchen, I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I didn't want to talk to the _detectives_, and I didn't want to be here. Though they spared my life, what kind of life will I live now? Always under someone else's control, always being watched. The thought made anger bubble beneath my skin. I am not a fucking monster, the man who took me and changed me into this _thing_ was the real monster, as was the man who let it happen. The same man these teens devotedly worked for. The bastard.

* * *

~Hiei's POV~

I could feel the wenches energy seething from the corner of the small room. Why in the hell Yusuke spared her is beside me. She's nothing special, just a disgrace, even lower then humans. She was nothing but an experiment. My eyes narrowed, I could hear her muttering to herself, just a bunch of nonsense. What a fucking lunatic. I felt a tug at my mind, someone was trying to get my attention, I reached out to the fox, curious as to what he wanted.

~_Hiei,~_

_~What is it fox?~_

_~Will you look into her mind and find out what she's muttering about, her words aren't coherent.~_

_~Hn.~_

I reached into the wenches mind, only slightly surprised to see she had no barriers put up. I thought that the weakling who made her would at least have taught her that. Inwardly sighing I took the plunge further into her mind. Her thoughts were like razor blades, cutting by so quickly they almost physically stung me. As soon as I would jump onto a coherent thought it would evaporate, with no trace of it ever being there. I felt a sharp jab when her head shot up then she looked at each of us accusingly. Could that nothing really sense me among all the jumble in her inferior mind? I quickly shook the thought from my head, she must have just been spooked.

~_There's nothing fox. Her thoughts are more jumbled and idiotic then the oafs.~ _

_~Could that be her defense?~ _

_~Hn, highly doubtful. She would have to be very powerful to set up a defense like that. She's just an idiot.~ _

I broke the connection to the fox. There was no possible way _she _could have put up a mental barrier that powerful. I reached into her mind again, the Jagan glowed faintly under my bandana. I pushed through the migraine inducing thoughts until I hit something forcefully. It was an intricate wall around her deepest thoughts, by the scent that it still faintly contained I deduced that she did not put this barrier up and most likely didn't know it was even there. My loathing for her grew deeper, stupid useless beast.

* * *

**I would greatly appreciate feedback, because as much as i love this story i am getting nothing back from my audience. It would be great to hear your thoughts! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
